


Auxilio Amicorum

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Series: Kiyo Comfort [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Kiyo is gonna help whoever however.
Series: Kiyo Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034097
Kudos: 5





	Auxilio Amicorum

Korekiyo beamed beneath the black mask he wore. It had been three nights ago he found Kokichi sobbing in a room in wherever Team Danganronpa dropped them and today during breakfast, he came out to them as gay, much to the support of everyone, including Gonta(who wasn’t sure what sexuality was due to a sheltered childhood outside of the game and his whole backstory in the game.) and Tenko( no surprise, really). Now, normally, Korekiyo would never think to meddle in someone’s business, but humans are social creatures with issues that normally end up issues because they keep them bottled up, so he feels he should try and help. One such case in which he feels he should help is with one Ryoma Hoshi.

Though doing better than how he was in the killing game, Ryoma outside of the game was still rife with depression. To his knowledge, nobody actually knows what happened to cause this and, if he is to be completely honest with himself, even Korekiyo feels he is inadequate to help Ryoma with his issues. Luckily, though, there is one person among them who loves to help others and she may be just the one to help.

“Ryoma, if i may, could i speak with you for a little while?” Approaching him at lunch seemed like the best course of action, as Kiyo had formulated the plan during/ shortly after breakfast and Ryoma disappeared into his room after dinner. “Eh? Sure, what’s up, Kiyo?” The shorter of the two reached for his head, almost as if he were trying to pull down a beanie not actually there. “I was considering it might be a good idea to talk to someone about your depression.” Ryoma shot him a quick glare before staring at the soup Kirumi had made for them. “I don’t need a damn therapist. ‘Sides, last one I saw didn’t even help, just prescriptions and shit, nothing helpful.” Kiyo nodded his head. “I understand, but I was thinking talking about it with someone who knows you on a personal level. Therapists can sometimes do their job, but in the end, they get paid to listen and don’t know things about you and what has happened that a friend could.” “Hm. Got any suggestions?” Kiyo looked at the shorter man with a smile in his eyes. “If I may, Kirumi may be able to help. She always loves to help us and she has the patience for something as gradual as this.” Ryoma put a hand to his chin before chuckling and shooting Korekiyo a smile and a thumbs up. “I’ll talk to her later. Thanks.”

\---------------------------------------

Ryoma hadn’t said anything to him during dinner, leaving an unsettling feeling in Kiyo’s stomach as he settled into his room. He awoke in a cold sweat the next morning, images of Ryoma floating in a tank of water, surrounded by piranhas plagued his dreams all last night. He really had nightmares of all his friend’s deaths each night, but of course the universe decided last night would be the perfect time to remind him of the gruesome death of someone he tried to help with their issues just yesterday. He stepped into his bathroom, took a cold shower to cleanse his mind of the terrible thoughts swirling around in his head like a storm, got dressed and… found on the ground, by his door, a small piece of paper. The two words written on it were enough to ease all his worries. “Thanks -Ryoma”

Elsewhere in the building, Kaito clutched a sobbing Shuichi and a Maki too emotionally drained to move or care to his chest. He inwardly sighed. Kiyo helped Kokichi, right? Maybe he could help with the clusterfuck of issues he and his sidekicks had.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm turning this into a series. I hope its clear I'm gonna deal with Maki Kaito and Shuichi next.


End file.
